Don't Mess With My Love
by Rika-Maxwell
Summary: Relena and Heero both love each other, but they cannot be together because of Sylvia Noventa...who leads Heero to think he might have done something to her, something he has to take responsability for. Whoo Hoo!!!!!! ***FINISHED*** ^ ~
1. Relena's break-up

This is a lil fic based on the song "Don't Mess With My Love" by M2M.  
They are really good and I love this song in particular....  
  
ppl this is my FIRST ever song fic, so pls R&R  
  
Thnx ^ ~  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Don't Mess With My Love  
  
Relena sat by the foot of a tree and looked up at the blue sky and felt tears coming to her eyes again. She quickly blinked them away, remembering that she had promised herself not to cry anymore, but as soon as she wiped them away, she felt them coming again. She let out a soft cry and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her forehead on her knees. She really didn't want to be caught seen like this, it would only show that she was a weak leader... *that was what Heero would have said...* she thought to herself, then started crying at the mention of his name. * Why can't these memories leave me alone!! I don't want to remember them anymore!!!!!* She thought, crying uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
I thought you were a friend of mine, but I was wrong  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
You moved right in behind my back  
Everyone knows friends don't do that  
I thought you were somebody I could trust  
You always said you were happy for us  
How could you go and break my heart  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start.  
  
" Relena, you and Heero make such a cute couple. I'm so happy that at least one of us found such a great guy." Sylvia said with a smile, she was looking at pictures that Relena and Heero had taken a little while ago.  
  
" Now, don't say that Sylvia... I'm sure you will meet someone special." Relena replied with a little blush from the comment that she had received from her friend.  
  
" Well hopefully. Anyways when did you take these pictures? They're so cute." Sylvia asked smiling.  
  
" A little while after you left for the colonies. Now that you're back we have so much to catch up on," Relena said giggling a little.  
  
A month later...  
  
" Hilde... stop this! Stop lying to me. Sylvia and I are practically best friends, she wouldn't do something like that to me and you know it," shouted Relena angrily at her best friend.  
  
"Well I'm not lying. I swear, Relena," replied Hilde, who was also getting quite frustrated. Relena and her have been best friends for a long time now, and for the first time, Relena had called her a liar.  
  
" Sylvia wouldn't do that..." Relena said firmly, grabbing her jacket, she left the cafe without another look at Hilde.  
  
" Relena wait!" she shouted, but Relena was too mad to even look at her best friend.  
  
  
  
* Oh Hilde, why didn't I believe you... I should have known you wouldn't lie to me like that. Now I've lost Heero and you...* Relena thought to herself, tears still coming down.  
  
He is everything to me   
and you know we're meant to be   
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my love   
Take everything I own  
Ooh just leave my boy alone  
he's my baby  
Don't mess with my love...  
  
Relena thought back to the time she had spent with Heero, all those happy moments. Her first kiss with him… How he had confessed that he had always loved her… And how he had wanted to be with her. She was so happy that he felt the same way she did for him, she thought they would be together forever... how wrong had she been. She let out a loud sob. Those times were over now. He was gone.  
  
You came over and looked in my eyes  
You said the stories were rumours and lies  
And I wish I could believe in you  
But I'm sorry to say he told me truth  
  
  
  
"Sylvia... hi. This is Relena. Can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important," Relena said into the receiver.  
  
"Of course Relena. What's wrong? You sound depressed," replied the cheery voice at the other end of the phone.  
  
"I just spoke with Hilde. She told me... well she said that...Sylvia we are good friends aren't we? You would never hurt me right?" Relena asked.  
  
"Of course Relena, I would never do anything that would hurt you. You know that," Sylvia answered.  
  
*bleep* "Hold on Sylvia, I got another call" said Relena, relieved at Sylvia's answer.  
  
" Hello? Hey Relena, it's me, Heero... you busy right now?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hey Hee-Chan, Yeah, I'm kind of busy-"  
  
"This won't take long..." he interrupted.  
  
" Well O.K. then..." Relena said. She had a bad feeling about this. The tone of Heero's voice was different somehow...  
  
"Relena... I ...don't think our relationship is working out... and I can't lie to you anymore. Sylvia and I, we're-" Heero was saying, but Relena quickly hung up.  
  
*This is not happening. She would never do that to me! * Relena could feel tears forming, and then she went to the washroom and threw up. After that she sat on her washroom floor crying. Heero... he didn't love her anymore? What happened?  
Did she really want to know the answer to that?  
  
A couple of minutes later, the phone rang again.   
  
" Hello...?" Relena answered sadly, staring at her floor.  
  
"Relena, you hung up on me!" Laughter bubbled from the person on the other line.  
  
" Have you gotten that forgetful? " Sylvia said, unaware of what had happened a couple of minutes ago.  
  
"Sylvia... tell me the truth... are you and Heero...well, going out?" Relena asked, not at all afraid of how forward she seemed.  
  
"Relena. That's not even funny... Of course I'm not, who do think I am? Seriously what happened to make you question my trust?" Sylvia questioned, getting serious.  
  
"Well..." *should I tell her? No... I think I'm going to test her, maybe Hilde was right about her being a backstabber...*   
  
" A friend told me... something, but I believe you when you say there's nothing going on between you two."  
  
"Good because they are probably just rumours or something. You know I'm not that kind of person, right?" Sylvia said.  
  
"Of course..." Relena lied, clenching her fists and jaw. She couldn't believe it, her best friend, or should she say ex-best friend, had lied to her. Not to mention that she had stolen Heero from her too... "Well... All I can say is... I hope you burn in hell for what you are doing to me."   
  
And with that she slammed down the phone angrily, and unplugged it...  
  
She grabbed her jacket and headed over to Hilde's house to apologize.   
  
"Hilde, open up. It's me, Relena," she said pounding on the door.  
  
The door opened, only to reveal a smiling Duo.   
  
"Hey Relena, Hilde's not here. Didn't she tell you that she went to the colonies??"  
  
" No, she didn't tell me anything. When will she be back?" Relena asked  
  
" I don't know. She just said that she needed to get away from it all and told me to look after the house for her while she's gone." Duo replied  
  
  
  
  
" Please... forgive me, Hilde, I should have believed you..." Relena thought out loud. She was still sitting under the tree, and it was nearly sunset. She wiped her tears away and stood up, blushing herself off.   
  
Friends don't do what you do  
There's no excuse  
I'm so confused  
I thought you cared about me   
But now I see all you care about is you....  
  
Relena sighed loudly and wiped her new tears away.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
What do you think???????  
Don't forget to review   
Pls pls pls.... It is my first song fic and I might write another one of Relena and Heero getting back together, since an anonymous friend of mine said I was being way too mean to Relena, but it also depends on how many reviews I get. So... If you want me to continue it, then leave a review and some possible songs for a get-back-together fic along with your name and/or e-mail address.   
Jeez... that sounded like an info-mercial or something....  
Oh. Well....  
  
Thnx for reading!!!! ^ ~ 


	2. What really happened...

Thnx to all those who reviewed my lil song fic thingy...  
U guys gave me a lot of inspiration, but I decided to write a chapter on Heero  
It is no longer a song fic, but hope u will enjoy it anyway...  
  
It is based on what Heero is thinking, and his emotions...  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
//How could I do this to her...?// Heero thought sleeplessly on his bed.  
  
He had been with Sylvia for a month now, but he just couldn't forget about Relena. After all he  
did still love her...  
  
* * *   
"Heero..." greeted Sylvia with a nod.  
  
Heero did not reply, he just gave her a nod back, and kept his eyes closed.  
  
They were in a dirty old alley, behind a club. Duo was throwing up in a corner, with Quatre  
comforting him, patting him on the back. He had a lot to drink that night, thanks to Wu-Fei. Wu-  
Fei had a drinking contest with him, and being the baka that Duo was he took the challenge, and  
look what it led to...  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Trowa, who was leaning on the dirty wall beside Heero.  
  
"Hello, Trowa, I'm here the same reason you are: to have some fun..." she replied with an evil  
smirk on her face.  
  
The gundam boys never really liked her, but they forced themselves to try to get along with her  
for Relena's sake. Heero always thought she was a bitch, but had never told anyone he thought  
about her that way. He just kept to himself and remained real quiet around her.  
  
"Duo, would you hurry up, you baka..." asked Heero finally.  
  
"Well, there is no point in having so much people wait for him. Why don't you leave him to  
Quatre and come inside." asked Sylvia.  
  
"She's right you guys. You guys go back inside and have fun, I'll take care of Duo." put in  
Quatre. It was Heero's only day off, and the blond boy didn't want him to waste it waiting until  
Duo stopped throwing up in a smelly alley.  
  
"Suit yourself then Quatre" Heero replied, who was walking back into the club followed closely  
by Trowa.   
  
"You sure you're going to be ok by yourself?" asked Trowa.  
  
Quatre smiled at Trowa, reassuring him that it was going to be fine. He knew how to defend  
himself. Duo was too busy to say anything.  
  
Wu-Fei watched Sylvia closely, she was up to something, he knew it, but it wasn't any of his  
business, men didn't gossip he convinced himself, and looked away.  
  
Sylvia wrapped her arm around Heero's, but he quickly brushed her arm off, he was with Relena  
now, he shot her a warning .  
  
"Come on Heero, let's go get a drink..." Sylvia said still smiling.  
  
"Trowa..." began Heero, but he was gone.  
  
//Great. When you need him he's no where in sight.// thought Heero  
  
He gave Sylvia a nod.  
  
They ordered their drinks, and chatted with each other. Once in a while a guy or two would  
approach Sylvia to ask for her number, but she quickly turned them down. The same happened  
with Heero, many girls were approaching him, but once they got a look at his death glare, they  
backed off on their own. One girl was very persistent, and kept coming on to him. Sylvia took  
advantage of this situation and quickly slipped a powder into Heero's beer. Heero finally  
managed to convince the girl to leave him alone.  
  
Sylvia smiled wickedly, "This is to you and Relena, may you two be together forever..." she  
toasted.  
  
Heero brought his glass up and they drank.  
  
Sylvia watched happily as Heero took a sip from his glass, and after a couple of minutes, he  
began to sway a little and finally collapsed on the table. She made sure no one saw her as she  
helped an unconscious Heero into a taxi.  
  
"Sylvia... what are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
Sylvia quickly turned around and faced Hilde.   
  
"Oh... Hilde. I was just helping Heero get home... He had a little too much to drink." she  
answered.  
  
"Well where's Duo? Shouldn't he be taking Heero home? They do live in the same apartment..."  
pointed out Hilde. She was very curious.  
  
"He's a little busy." answered Sylvia. "Don't you trust me Hilde? Relena does..." she added with a  
smirk.  
  
Hilde finally gave up and went to check on her boyfriend Duo.  
  
//Whew... that was a close one// thought Sylvia.  
  
When they arrived at her apartment, she helped Heero onto her bed, and took his shirt off.  
  
//Have to make this look real...// she thought, shredding his t-shirt.  
  
She then went to her closet and bought out several items of clothing. She threw one of her bras  
on the dresser, she threw her thong on the lamp which was beside the bed, making sure that it  
was the first thing Heero would see when he woke up. The shredded t-shirt, she threw on a  
random spot on the floor. She took off her skirt and threw it on the stool that was resting on the  
foot of the bed, and put on a pair of spandex shorts. She took her top off and threw it beside  
Heero's shredded shirt, and put on a tube top.   
  
//Now for the final touches...// she thought as she examined the room.  
  
She took her shoes and placed them in different places of the room and she did the same for  
Heero's. She tipped some light pieces of furniture over and made it look like there was a  
struggle. She unbuckled Heero's belt and pants, but left them on. Finally, she crawled into the  
bed and put the sheets over her and Heero. It was already 3:00 in the morning, and the drugs  
would wear off soon.  
  
* * *  
  
// Oh... My head is killing me...// Heero woke up rubbing his head.  
  
He felt someone's head on his chest, and he was topless!!!!!! He jerked up violently and looked  
around the room.  
  
// What did I do????. What the fuck happened...// he thought with eyes wide open.  
  
"Heero, you're awake..." Sylvia said quietly, with covers pulled up.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" asked Heero.  
  
"Last night... Heero...We..." Sylvia stumbled, with a blush.  
  
//NO!!!!!!!!!!. This can't happen... I always thought Relena would be my first...// he thought to  
himself.  
  
He jumped out of bed, and looked for his shirt in the mess that was caused. He finally found it,  
but it was shredded pretty badly, then a new thought came to him.  
  
// Did I rape her???//. //Is that why there's such a mess?// he thought. A million questions flowed  
through his head.   
  
Sylvia slipped out of the bed quietly.  
  
"It's ok Heero. I won't tell anyone..." Sylvia said hugging him from his back.  
  
He dropped his t-shirt and turned around to look at her...  
  
* * *   
  
"I have to call her, and tell her what happened." decided Heero, one day.  
  
No one knew what happened that night. Not even Duo. But it was eating Heero up alive, he  
couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his phone and dialed Relena's number, it rang twice  
before she picked up.  
  
"Hello? Hey Relena, it's me, Heero... you busy right now?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Hee-Chan, Yeah, I'm kind of busy-" she started to say, but Heero couldn't take it anymore.  
She didn't deserve someone like him. She deserved someone much better, someone who would  
treat her right.  
  
"This won't take long..." he said.  
  
" Well O.K. then..."Relena answered, her voice full of doubt.  
  
"Relena... I ...don't think our relationship is working out... and I can't lie to you anymore. Sylvia  
and I, we're-" Heero started to explain, but he heard a click. Relena hung up on him. Well, he  
deserved it. Heero got off the couch and went to take a shower. He felt so dirty, for doing this...  
He wanted it all to flow away, down the drain, with the water, but he knew it wasn't that easy.  
  
He knew Relena wouldn't want to look at someone like him anymore. He wanted to end it all,  
there was nothing worth living for anymore...   
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Stayed tuned to find out ^ ~  
Well there you go people, another chapter.  
It was a bit better than I thought it would be, and i know I'm being very mean to relena and  
Heero, but then again... Oh well.  
  
Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave me a review!!!!!  
Thnx go out to all those who did and thnx for all the cool song suggestions, although i didn't use  
them they were all good songs ^ ~  
  
There will be one more chapter coming out, I have no idea what its going to be about, but i know  
for certain, that it will end this fic!!!!!! so keep posted.  
  
And thnx again for readin ^_~ 


	3. finally... ( the end )

Whew...  
Finally got the last chapter done!!!! Yey for me!!!!!  
And I'm not cruel!!!!! Well maybe a little...^ ~ hehehe  
I find writing angst easier than anything else...  
So pls don't flame me!!!!! ^ ^   
so last chapter... sniff sniff... but I'll have other fics out so yey!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
And don't forget to leave me a review!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally...  
  
Relena stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the city beneath her with watery eyes. Sylvia  
had invited her out to talk about what has been happening, and Relena wanted to know the  
truth...about everything.  
  
"Relena..."Sylvia spoke up behind her.  
  
Relena turned around and looked at her former best friend, but didn't say anything.  
  
Sylvia walked towards Relena and stood beside her at the edge of the cliff. She just looked up at  
the sky for a couple of minutes, until Relena finally broke the silence.  
  
"Why? Why did u do it Sylvia?" she asked.  
  
"Why? Because, Relena, you were always so perfect... You had the perfect live, the perfect guy,  
and did you deserve it? NO!!! I deserved it. I worked hard all my life to have a life like yours.  
The only thing I needed to complete my perfect life, was a guy like Heero.... I know we were  
meant to be together, but he picked you over me...What do you have that I don't Relena, tell  
me..."Sylvia replied.  
  
Relena didn't know what to say. She had no idea Sylvia felt this way about things.  
  
"I have the looks, and the body to match yours, Relena. Why did he have to pick you over  
me?"Sylvia continued.  
  
"Sylvia, I had no idea you felt this way..." replied Relena.  
  
"I don't need your pity Relena...and besides, all that is about to change now..." Sylvia had a  
wicked smile on her face.  
  
Relena was confused. What did she mean by it was all going to change? What was Sylvia talking  
about?  
  
Relena felt a force on her back, then she felt herself loose balance. Sylvia had pushed her off the  
cliff. As Relena felt herself falling she frantically tried to reach for something to grab onto. She  
finally clung onto a root which had grown out of the ground.  
  
"Sylvia, help!!" Relena shouted.  
  
Sylvia looked down at Relena with a satisfied smile fixed on her face. She turned and walked  
away without saying another word.   
  
Relena looked down at the fall she would be taking soon, and let out a huge gasp. A million  
thoughts ran through her head. Just as she felt herself slipping off, a hand grabbed onto her wrist.  
Relena looked up at her savior with a smile.  
  
"Hilde!!!!" she cried happily as Hilde pulled her up. Once up Relena hugged Hilde happily, with  
tears of joy streaming down her cheek.  
  
"You're back... I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Sylvia was a back stabber and she tried to kill  
me!. I shouldn't have doubted you Hilde. I'm so sorry."Relena cried.  
  
"Relena... it's all over now... come on let's go." said Hilde. "We have to get that bitch back for  
what she tried to do to you..."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Heero it was horrible..." sobbed Sylvia into Heero's arms. They were at his apartment and  
Sylvia had started crying and babbling into his arms. They both sat down on the couch.  
  
"Sylvia, calm down. What happened..." Heero asked.  
  
"It was horrible... Relena... she tried to push me off a cliff, but I dodged, and she fell!!!! I tried to  
help her up, but she said she would rather die, so she fell. She fell Heero!!!!!!!" she sobbed  
loudly into Heero's arms.  
  
Heero was speechless, Relena wouldn't try something like that. She was an understanding  
person. She was civilized and well mannered, she wouldn't stoop down that low, would she?  
Heero was shocked, he didn't know what to say. Was it all true? The death of Relena slowly sank  
in...  
  
"Sylvia... Relena, she fell?" asked Heero on an unbelievable tone.  
  
Sylvia was still crying uncontrollably in Heero's arms but she gave a small nod.  
  
"We have to call the police... She could still be alive..."Heero said, trying to believe his own  
words, but some how he doubted that she would survive a fall down a cliff.  
  
"I did, they are doing a search right now..." lied Sylvia, she had stopped crying a bit, but she was  
still in Heero's arms.  
  
"Let's get you home, you have had enough trauma for today..." Heero said slowly, lifting  
Sylvia's chin up a bit.  
  
She kissed him, and nodded slowly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Relena was at Hilde's house, she was sipping her hot chocolate slowly, while chatting with Duo  
and Hilde. Hilde had forgiven Relena, but Relena was still a bit shook up at the mornings events.  
They told Duo what happened, and he got so angry, he was pacing back and forth and swearing at  
Sylvia.   
  
Relena kept thinking about what to do. If she told Heero, would he believe her? Most likely not...  
Of course he would believe Sylvia, she was his girlfriend after all...  
  
"I say we go to Heero's place and tell him what happened." proposed Duo.  
  
"He wouldn't believe us, if we did... I know him..." answered Relena.  
  
"But it's worth a try."Duo argued.  
  
"Sylvia would have made up a story to tell him by now. Relena is right, he won't believe  
anything we say. Sylvia has completely control over him." Hilde said, sitting beside Relena.  
  
She then explained how she sent a spy after Sylvia the night at the club, and what Sylvia did to  
Heero, how she managed to make him think he raped her. She told them everything that  
happened and the reason she had to go to the colonies for a while was because she had to meet  
the spy there, to get the information.  
  
Relena was speechless, she dropped her drink.  
  
"Oh... Heero... We have to tell him what happened." she cried.  
  
"Relena is right, we have to tell him." Duo put in. "And why didn't you tell me all this before  
you left??? I thought you trusted me..." He said pouting at Hilde.  
  
Hilde kissed him. "Because I knew you would go and do something about it. I needed to know  
everything before we actually took any action..." she said kindly.  
  
"Let's go, we have to warn Heero!" Relena was already pulling her shoes on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Heero sat calmly on his living room couch, deeply focused on his thoughts. Now there was  
seriously nothing to live for. His beloved had died...  
  
He quietly pulled out his gun and examined it. Why did everything he had feelings for either died  
or vanished...?   
  
He pointed the gun to his head and closed his eyes.   
  
//Wait for me Relena...// was his last thought...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Relena pounded on the door loudly.  
  
"Heero!! Open the door!!!!!!!" she cried. No one came to the door...  
  
"Step aside. Let me handle this..." Duo pulled out his keys, and smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had the keys you idiot!!!" yelled Hilde.  
  
The door swung open slowly, and Duo's smile slowly turned into a look of pure terror. Relena  
gave a loud cry, and ran to Heero's lifeless body. She cradled his head on her hands, ignoring the  
puddle of blood on the ground.  
  
Hilde fainted into Duo's arms, as Relena started crying.   
  
//Why Heero!!! Why did you do this???// she thought angrily, as she pressed his forehead on her  
cheeks, cradling the corpse.  
  
"Heero!!!" she cried out loud.  
  
Duo was speechless, and called the police, as soon as he put the unconscious Hilde on the couch.  
  
"Get away from him!!" yelled an angry voice in the shadows. Sylvia lunged at Relena from the  
shadows and tackled her away from Heero.  
  
"HE'S MINE!!!!" she screamed psychotically, standing over Heero's body. She pulled out her  
gun and fired one shot at Relena.  
  
At that moment, the police arrived. "FREEZE!!!!!" one of the policemen shouted, as another one  
tackled Sylvia to the ground, knocking her gun away.  
  
Duo ran to the side of Relena, but it was too late...  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hilde hid her face in the arms of her boyfriend, sobbing loudly. Duo couldn't hold back any of  
his own tears, and let them slide softly down his cheeks. Everyone at the funeral was crying, even  
Wu-Fei, who normally didn't cry, but it was such a sad day.  
  
The priest finished off his speech and everyone had a chance to walk by the coffins to say their  
last words to them and to pay their final respects.  
  
Everyone had their turns, when it was finally the gundam boys turn, Quatre let out a loud sob and  
collapsed to the side of Heero's coffin, crying uncontrollably as Trowa tried to comfort him.  
They didn't know what to say. Finally they said their good bye's. Hilde took her face off Duo's  
chest and looked at the couple who were going to be buried together. //That way they would be  
together forever...just like they were meant to be...// she thought as she cried in Duo's arms.  
  
THE END  
  
*cries*   
oh that was so.... sad!!!!!!!!  
The ending was not very well written, i think.  
But i hope you enjoyed it, althought the ending was kinda crappy.  
Sylvia is now in an insane asylum and she died a couple of months later, for those who were  
wondering what happened to her.  
* sniff sniff*   
im really sorry that this happened, but it was such a great idea, i just had to do it!!!  
Flame if u must... 


End file.
